


keith's ipod

by orvynn



Series: vld fanmixes [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: let's be honest, keith's music taste probably ranges from really good to very questionable.





	keith's ipod

[keith's ipod](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/keith-s-ipod?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_behind the wheel_ // **depeche mode** // _hungry like the wolf_ // **duran duran** // _tainted love_ // **softcell** // _help i'm alive_ // **metric** // _seven nation army_ // **the white stripes** // _shout_ // **tears for fears** // _sweet dreams (are made of this)_ // **eurythmics** // _this night_ // **black lab** // _creep_ // **radiohead** // _my body is a cage_ // **arcade fire** // _everybody wants to rule the world_ // **lorde** // _another one bites the dust_ // **queen**


End file.
